battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wake Up! My Heart!!
Wake Up! My Heart!! is the 2nd opening theme of Battle Spirits Heroes. The song was sung by Wataru Hatano, Arata Yakushiji's seiyuu. Lyrics Kanji= Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart!! あくびする暇もなく飛び起きた! 呆れるほど眩しい太陽が 世界中☆キラキラ☆ギラギラ☆メラメラ☆照らし出す アクセル全開で突き進め! あいつより先回りするのさ 敵VS味方☆ガリガリ☆バリバリ☆ギリギリ☆追い詰めろ だけど、ホントのライバルは自分自身!! Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart!! 迷うな暗闇に 勇気が自分を輝かせる Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart!! 負けるな永遠に　何処までも“Freedom!(じゆう)”掲げて 明日に繋げよう Wake Up! 諦めたら全てが終わりだ! 熱過ぎる情熱が大事さ 我武者(がむしゃ)らに☆ガンガン☆バンバン☆ドンドン☆追い越せよ だから、ホンキで思い切り勝負しよう!! Stand Up! Stand Up! My Soul!! 立ち上がれ全力で　苦難が正義を目覚めさせる Stand Up! Stand Up! My Soul!! 戦え堂々と　何時までも“Hope!(きぼう)”求めて 今日も勝ち抜こう My Soul!! Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart!! 迷うな暗闇に　勇気が自分を輝かせる Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart!! 負けるな永遠に　何処までも“Freedom!(じゆう)”掲げて 明日に繋げよう Wake Up! |-| TV Size= Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart! Akubi suru hima mo naku tobiokitta Akireru hodo mabushii taiyou ga Seikaijyuu ☆ kirakira ☆ giragira ☆ meramera ☆ terashidasu Akuseru zenkai de tsuki susume! Aitsu yori sakimawari suru no sa Teki VS mikata ☆ garigari ☆ baribari ☆ girigiri ☆ oitsumero Dakedo... honto no raibaru wa jibun jishin!! Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart!! Mayou na kurayami ni yuuki ga jibun wo kagayakaseru Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart!! Makeruna eien ni dokomademo "jiyuu!" kakagete Asu ni tsunage you Wake up! |-| Full Song= Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart! Akubi suru hima mo naku tobiokitta Akireru hodo mabushii taiyou ga Seikaijyuu ☆ kirakira ☆ giragira ☆ meramera ☆ terashidasu Akuseru zenkai de tsuki susume! Aitsu yori sakimawari suru no sa Teki VS mikata ☆ garigari ☆ baribari ☆ girigiri ☆ oitsumero Dakedo... honto no raibaru wa jibun jishin!! Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart!! Mayou na kurayami ni yuuki ga jibun wo kagayakaseru Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart!! Makeruna eien ni dokomademo "jiyuu!" kakagete Asu ni tsunage you Wake up! Akirametara subete ga owari da! Atsu sugiru jounetsu ga daiji sa Gamusha rani ☆ gangan ☆ banban ☆ dondon ☆ oikose yo Dakara, honki de omoikiri shoubu shiyou!! Stand Up! Stand Up! My Soul!! Tachiagare zenryoku de kunan ga seigi wo mezame saseru Stand Up! Stand Up! My Soul!! Tatakae doudou to itsumademo kibou motomete Kyou mo kachinukou My Soul!! Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart!! Mayou na kurayami ni yuuki ga jibun wo kagayakaseru Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart!! Makeruna eien ni doko mademo "jiyuu!" kakagete Asu ni tsunage you Wake Up! |-| English (TV Size)= Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart! There's no time to be yawning, so get to your feet! The astonishingly bright illumination of the sun Is shining ☆ fluttering ☆ flaring ☆ All over the world Accelerate to full throttle and keep piercing through To arrive before the others! Enemy VS ally ☆ grinding ☆ tearing ☆ barely ☆ keeping up However, my true rival is myself!! Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart! When you're lost in the dark, your courage will shine for you Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart! Never lose and hoist your freedom as far as you can Bound to tomorrow, Wake Up! |-| English (Full Size)= Wake Up! Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart! There's no time to be yawning, so get to your feet! The astonishingly bright illumination of the sun Is shining ☆ fluttering ☆ flaring ☆ All over the world Accelerate to full throttle and keep piercing through To arrive before the others! Enemy VS ally ☆ grinding ☆ tearing ☆ barely ☆ keeping up However, my true rival is myself!! Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart! When you're lost in the dark, your courage will shine for you Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart! Never lose and hoist your freedom as far as you can Bound to tomorrow, Wake Up! If you give up, everything will end! Overwhelming passion is important Recklessly ☆ intensely ☆ totally ☆ rapidly ☆ overcome So, let's duel with nothing held back!! Stand Up! Stand Up! My Soul!! Stand up with all your power, for the hardship will awaken justice Stand Up! Stand Up! My Soul!! Fight fairly and always seek out hope Let's win through today too, My Soul!! Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart! When you're lost in the dark, your courage will shine for you Wake Up! Wake Up! My Heart! Never lose and hoist your freedom as far as you can Bound to tomorrow, Wake Up! Category:Song Category:Anime Opening Theme